


Woeful

by tkayo



Category: A Practical Guide to Evil - erraticerrata
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkayo/pseuds/tkayo
Summary: seriously i don't know what this is or why I wrote it, just roll with it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Woeful

**Author's Note:**

> seriously i don't know what this is or why I wrote it, just roll with it.

INDRANI: So if I’m bisexual, and Cat’s bisexual, and Akua’s bisexual,

INDRANI: Then who’s flying the plane?

VIVIENNE: I can’t believe you made us sit through five minutes of setup for that

AKUA: Really? I have no trouble believing it

CAT: I mean, Hakram’s flying the plane, obviously

HAKRAM: Thank you

MASEGO: Wait

MASEGO: Why does your bisexuality invalidate you from flying the plane, but Hakram’s does not?

EVERYONE: …

HAKRAM: …

HAKRAM: ...well.

INDRANI: You know what this actually makes total sense

CAT: Yeah, if you were straight you’d have run out of partners by now

HAKRAM: I resent that

HAKRAM: I won’t deny it

HAKRAM: But I resent it

CAT: So, anyone else wanna go? Zeze, you got something to tell us?

MASEGO: Oh, no, I am not bisexual.

CAT: Oh good.

INDRANI: Homophobe

CAT: Not like that, you asshole, it’d just be weird if-

MASEGO: The more _accurate_ term, which I prefer, would be biromantic

CAT: …

CAT: So Vivienne, how’s it feel to be the only straight person in the Woe?

CAT: ...why is Akua making that face

CAT: why are you _all_ making that face

VIVIENNE: so hypothetically

VIVIENNE: I _may_ have realised that I missed your flirting when you went to the Everdark

VIVIENNE: and subsequently had to unpack some stuff

VIVIENNE: hypothetically

INDRANI: Gods, I wish cameras existed so I could take a photo of your expression right now, Cat

CAT: Okay

CAT: Okay

CAT: So we’re all bisexual?

MASEGO: Bi _romantic_

CAT:-bisexual or biromantic, fine.

MASEGO: Technically, you all would qualify as biromantic also, if we follow the split attraction model-

INDRANI: Zeze, you know I love, you right?

MASEGO: Yes, of course, but I don’t see how that’s relevant

INDRANI: I just want you to keep it in mind when I tell you to _please_ shut up


End file.
